tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Azula
Here's a Tribute to the Legendary Airbending/Lighting Avatar Barbie Doll Princess Azula 1 of the Reason's why to Justin Besides Daphne Blake,Emily Elizabeth Frankie Foster,Sam Manson Why She's His Favorite Voice Creature azula appreciation day I think that Grey DeLisle should make a horrible Azula costume And then hang around random shops Until a person finally notices her And says, “Your Azula costume is horrible!” To which she’ll rip off her mask and cry, “I AM AZULA!” And emotionally scar the person for life.She's My Favorite Voicer 2325 notes / 2 years 7 months ago LET US NERD ABOUT HOW KATARA AND AZULA ARE TRULY THE YING/YANG OF THE SERIES - ALMOST PERFECT OPPOSITES, THE INVERSE OF EACH OTHER. - they are so symmetric: opposite sides in the war, fire/water, the sun and the moon. Always circling each other in the narrative, they overlap, but never quite coming... 3979 notes / 10 months 1 week ago my gif Avatar television atla Avatar: the last airbender avatar the last airbender azula Princess Azula atla* atlaedit if you don't love azula get out of my face 7478 notes / 6 months 3 weeks ago photoset gif Avatar: the last airbender azula I made a thing azula is so derpy in this episode she is my fav 3940 notes / 2 years 9 months ago my gifs atla Avatar: the last airbender azula ty lee ATLA: Azula ATLA: Ty Lee 4890 notes / 2 years 8 months ago 1k * gifs atla Avatar: the last airbender avatar the last airbender azula atlaedit azulaedit AZULA IS ME WITH BOYS TBH will i ever stop making gifs of azula??? (no probably not) 1845 notes / 8 months 2 days ago my gifs atla Avatar: the last airbender azula ATLA: Azula 4054 notes / 2 years 8 months ago Grey Delisle ordering pizza as Azula you cannot get anymore perfect. 10089 notes / 2 years 5 months ago ~ atla azula :-( 2790 notes / 2 years 8 months ago azula the last airbender 6178 notes / 1 year 5 months ago * atla azula 1238 notes / 2 years 5 months ago 50 Shades of Azula!!! Well…HERE IT IS!!! 4515 notes / 2 years 5 months ago DANTE'S RESPONSE TO AZULA!! 2036 notes / 2 years 5 months ago Avatar zuko mines azula Last airbender 10637 notes / 2 years 10 months ago Avatar atla zuko avatar the last airbender iroh azula Princess Azula Prince Zuko Uncle Iroh mako dante basco 28863 notes / 2 years 4 months ago Sokka atla katara zuko Avatar: the last airbender my graphic azula ATLA: Azula ATLA: Katara ATLA: Zuko ATLA: Sokka fave siblings 6114 notes / 2 years 3 months ago my gifs atla Avatar: the last airbender azula ty lee ATLA: Azula ATLA: Ty Lee 3111 notes / 2 years 8 months ago Avatar atla Avatar: the last airbender my baby azula 4727 notes / 2 years 5 months ago atla mai azula the most popular girls in school 1347 notes / 2 years 1 month ago Next Category:Azula Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender/Characters Category:Babes Category:Grey DeLisle Category:I Love Grey DeLisle Category:I Love Azula